The Broken Star
by MAEday
Summary: A little fic I wrote when bored. About Eowyn's thoughts years after the war of the ring, while Faramir is dying. Don't worry, Faramir doesn't die, not in this story. We just don't know if he survives.


Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Tolkien, not me.

Do not leave me. Oh please, do not leave! I am so alone, so alone…

Oh Faramir, before I knew you, I was nothing. Nothing but a single, broken star, held aloft in false magnificence before an adoring people. I was loved, but loved like a god, not a person. I was loved as an image of perfection, and beauty, and wonder. No one cared for the person that I was, for the darkness that I held in my heart. I, the White Lady, couldn't possibly be sorrowful. I was too wonderful for such _human _feelings.

But, dear Faramir, I did sorrow. I grieved for my family, for my lost parents, for my brother who was always fighting, always forced to witness the horror and despair of war, for my uncle, who was aging in a world that had turned upside down before his very eyes. I grieved for my people, who were suffering and dying every day, innocents killed because the world is too evil, too cruel to care. But most of all I grieved for myself.

Perhaps, Faramir, I am selfish. Perhaps I cared more for myself than for my people. But, oh, every day I felt as if my heart was dying. No one _knew_ me. No one really wanted to know me, for if they did, than their angelic image of me would shatter. They would lose their heroine, their bold lady. And people need their heroes. Without them, what is there to wish for? But I, Faramir, had no hero. I had no illusions to hide reality behind. I envied others, for they had what I did not: hope. I know I am selfish. But you, Faramir, are not. You give yourself to everyone who needs you; you would tear open your heart till it bled.

You, Faramir, gave me hope. You saw _me_, not the White Lady, not a pretty star to gaze at from a distance. You saw me, and you knew that I needed help. I would search your eyes, and I found understanding. I was confused, hurt, lost. My world was a tumultuous sea, battering me from every direction, drowning me. But you, my love, are never-changing. You are solid rock upon which I may find shelter, and rest. You loved me, holding my hand when was scared, wiping my tears when they were shed, joyously celebrating with me when I was happy.

I need you. Without you, everything is wrong. I did not know what love was, not until you were here. To have you, and to than have you so cruelly stolen away, is like being a blind man who is allowed to see the rainbow for only a few seconds. I did not know what a hell my life was until I was given heaven. Do not die, Faramir. Do not take my heaven away from me.

I know I am selfish, but I no longer care. You cannot go away. You must fight. Fight for me. For the star that you plucked from the sky and taught to love again.

I know that you will not die. I know this because I hope it to be so, and _you_ have shown me how to hope. You have given it to me, like you gave me your heart. I will not lose you, whatever happens, I shall not lose you…

_I held you, I held you_

_My arms clasped about you_

_Safe, safe in my love  
_

_You held me, you held me_

_I sang you a song_

_Bathed, bathed in your love_

_Together, together_

_Meant always, forever_

_A tale that we told _

_A memory to hold_

_Always, always in love_

_But you're gone, but you're gone_

_No more tales, no more songs_

_So young and so bold_

_I gave you my gold_

_The gold, the gold of my love_

_Now I'm alone_

_My heart turned to stone_

_A stone that is broken and cracked_

_I am lost, I am lost_

_Wandering through these woods_

_Lost, lost without love_

A/N

I know, I know… just another angsty one shot. But I can't help myself! I get so bored, and I suppose I am too lazy to write a really long story, but oh well. I am not going to ask for no flamers, because my sister wants me to toughen up concerning how bad my writing is. I just hope that you don't. I am way too sensitive. Man, I'm tired! No more staying up late for me!


End file.
